The Columbia DRC Pilot & Feasibility (PF) program provides support for research projects related to diabetes. Since its inception, it has successfully attracted young investigators who wish to undertake a career in diabetes, as well as established investigators proposing to work on diabetes, outside of their usual area of research. The program has funded at least two new grants every year. During the past cycle, we have awarded 16 PF grants, at an average annual award of $ 50,000. The 16 PF awardees were selected from 71 Letters of Inquiry. 34 complete applications were solicited. Each project is provisionally funded for two years, contingent upon submission by the PI of a one-year interim report indicating suitable progress. 12 PIs met the criteria for new investigators, two were established investigators who undertook projects in the diabetes field not directly related to their primary research interests, and two were new to diabetes research. We report outcome data on 11 projects (three projects are in their second year of funding and two are presented with this application for initial funding). The 11 recipients of completed PF awards have obtained 23 new grants, 14 of which are funded by NIH, 5 total by JDRF, ADA, and AHA, and 4 by private foundations. The annual amount of direct costs derived from PF grant-catalyzed awards is near $ 3.5M. 14 of 16 funded investigators remain active in diabetes research. The PF program also continues a successful match program through the Berrie Foundation program ?Frontiers in Diabetes Research? that has enabled us to fund an additional grant each year. We have also integrated the DRC PF activities with those of the New York Obesity Research Center, so that applicants are routinely encouraged, where appropriate, to apply to both programs for funding. Three types of applications are considered: i, Proposals from young investigators who have not held any prior funding, to carry out preliminary studies leading to an NIH, ADA or JDFR grant application; ii, Proposals for innovative/high risk projects in the field of diabetes; iii, Proposals from established investigators, without prior funding in diabetes, who wish to undertake a diabetes-related project. Under the leadership of Dr. Leibel, Associate Director for PF programs, the program administration solicits applications from the academic community, ensures prompt peer-review, oversees grant administration, monitors funded investigators? records of productivity, and integrates PF- sponsored research with other program enrichment activities. Going forward, we plan to continue to fund five applications every year.